Online Persona
by citrus soda
Summary: Tsuna refuses. Things escalate after that. Things that escalate into Tsuna questioning his identity. (His sEXUAL IDENTITY, HaHA)


Tsuna stared at the new laptop his mother somehow got the money to buy. Most likely from his father. The gray exterior shined in the light. An odor smelling of factory-fresh plastic wafted through the air, coming from the laptop. Why was it smelly?

Shaking his head, Tsuna took out the charger and plugged in the laptop to an outlet, pressing the power button and watching as it started up. A welcome screen greeted him. The background was a solid orange, obnoxious in its sheer brightness. The text flashed white before disappearing and showing a bunch of settings. Nonchalantly skimming over the details and descriptions, a hand cradling his chin, he continued to spam the next button on the screen until it showed an already set up browser waiting for him to use. Now that he had come this far, what would he do..?

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tsu-kun, how's the computer set-up going? Do you need any help?" His mother peeked out from behind the door, a happy smile resting on her lips. Of course, Tsuna knew it was fake. She was still disappointed with him for scoring lower on his test. Just like last week. Even the voice in the back of his head told him so. Everyone was a liar. It was encoded into basic human behavior.

"No, I've actually just got finished. Thanks anyways, Maman!" Tsuna grinned, mirroring his mother. Everyone was a liar. Especially.. him. And he hated himself for it.

His mother pouted. "Well okay, Tsu-kun, but if you need me or start to get the rumbles, call me or come downstairs for a snack, alright?" Tsuna nodded, before turning back to the laptop. Perhaps he should start with an email. That should set him up for an easy entry into more complex websites. The sound of the door closing with a click told him his mother had left the room and started on the stairs. Tsuna's fingers danced across the keyboard and soon enough, he had himself an email. No mail in his inbox. Probably would stay like that until he decided to do some online gaming. Oh how the password resets would come.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "Well, what do you think I should look for first?" Drifting a hand across the keyboard, he ran his finger across the rows until he felt a tug and some positive emotions. He had already come to terms with the fact that there was most likely either another personality in his head or a ghost, and didn't mind. He stopped caring after the bullies broke his leg and his mother looked at him like he had been the one injuring others with baseball bats and stereotypical wannabe yakuza outfits, then _scolded_ him. Hibari even took one look at him while passing by and snorted, as if to say silently, "You're not even worth being bitten to death. Pathetic."

Looking at the search bar, he found that while he dazed off, he had typed "suicidal advice forums". Snorting, a ghost of a smile graced his lips. "I'm too much of a wimp to even try killing myself off. It must be pretty crowded in there though, huh? Sorry about that." Tsuna smiled, pressing the backspace button and holding it down until the search bar was clear again. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

Pale digits shakily tapped on smooth, flat buttons. If he was already such a liar, why didn't he go ahead and go even further? He could break the limits to being a liar and shatter the glass! At least then, he'd be able to be good at _something_ , even if it was **lying**! Slowly, the smile on his face turned hysterical. Laughter built up in his throat. Would... would he finally be free this way? Would someone actually see him, instead of his uselessness and want to be.. friends with him?

The almost happy feeling in his gut told him yes.

* * *

AmberScales has entered the chat. Remember to play nice!

 _DownfallVivid_ : Welcome back, Ame. Why were you gone for so long? We thought you were only off to get a snack, not travel the Earth

 _OrchestratedSweetnessX_ : Ame-AmeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞ WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!

 _AmberScales_ : /sweatdrop (m;_ _)m I humbly apologize for my misdeed

 _AmberScales_ : You guys... I only took five extra minutes.. I've learnt to be more careful, there's no need to stress about it. I'm sure you have better things to worry about. Haha ^_^;

 _DownfallVivid_ : Ame-san, you are much more than laundry chores and washing dishes.

 _AmberScales_ : Really, you're all too nice to me. Anyways, after I got down the stairs (without injuring myself, mind you) I couldn't decide what to get and Mama was out grocery shopping, so I stood there a little longer trying to make up my mind. I wanted to get some of that soda candy that Vivid recommended to me but Katsu-san felt like something salty. So we argued a little bit and ended up getting dried seaweed.

 _DownfallVivid_ : That's not very healthy, Ame-san. Σヽ(.◕ˇд ˇ◕;)ﾉ

 _OrchestratedSweetnessX_ : You should've chosen the candy, Ame-Ame it tastes like fruity marshmellows that are actually fruity

 _AmberScales_ : I think so too, X-san. Mom even bought those high quality, super nice chocolate dipped fruit from the super market! Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ

 _AmberScales_ : Curse your persuasion skills, Katsu-sannnn! Uguu /sob

 _AmberScales_ : Somebody needed to keep you from destroying the house in a fit of enraged sugar high. Our room wasn't even recognizable after you ate that bag of strawberry filled marshmallows. -Katsu (ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑

 _OrchestratedSweetnessX_ : Was it that shitty excuse for a brand ####? I bet it was. It totally was. There's no other reason as to why Ame-tan's room was so fucked up. Only shitty brands can do that. That piece of shit brand. I heard their workers once attempted to eat the merch. How disgusting.

 _DownfallVivid_ : Calm down, Sweetness, it was only one time. I'm sure the company didn't mean to switch up the bags. Or ruin your day. Or make you cry.

 _OrchestratedSweetnessX_ : HOW DO YOU FUCK UP SO SPECTACTULARLY YOU BURN ALL THE MARSHMALLOWS FROM THE INSIDE YET STILL MAINTAIN A PERFECTLY NORMAL EXTERIOR?! HOW EXACTLY DO YOU MANAGE TO FUCK UP SO BAD THAT YOU MAKE THE MARSHMALLOW QUALIFY AS A ROCK?! EXPLAIN THAT TO ME, VIVID! I SPENT MY MONEY ON THAT BAG AND IT BETRAYED ME! MY FRAGILE HEART IN PIECES!

 _DownfallVivid_ : ...

 _OrchestratedSweetnessX_ : Ah, Ame-Ame, I'm flying to Naminori tomorrow! Would you like to meet up with me at the airport?

 _AmberScales_ : Hmm.. As long as you don't try any weird stuff, it should be okay.. Ah, Vivid-san, would you like to meet up as well..? It should be all of our first times seeing each other face to face! (. .)/

 _DownfallVivid_ : I would like to meet you all. I will take the Namimori train station.

 _OrchestratedSweetnessX_ : Then it's a date! Vivi and Ame-Ame will meet up at the Naminori Train Station together and then we'll meet up at the airport, in the Anteiku! We'll have coffee and get to know each other, like a three-way date! It'll be so exciting!

 _O_ _rchestratedSweetnessX_ has left the chat. 

_DownfallVivid_ : Ah.. There he goes again. I suppose we have no choice but to agree. Do you think your mother will allow you to meet up with me alone?

 _AmberScales_ : Probably so.

 _AmberScales_ : By the way, what does Sweetness mean by a three-way date? I thought he was talking about dates on calanders but then I look at "three-way" and I don't get it.

 _DownfallVivid_ has left the chat.

 _AmberScales:_ Vivid..? Did you run out of power again..?

 _AmberScales_ : Ah.. Okay. Well, I'll see you at the station when you come! Bye

 _AmberScales_ has left the chat.

* * *

Omake:

He didn't know where the train station was. How was he going to find Vivid?!

Tsuna cursed in Dame title once again. He pictured a non-descript, slightly short person with big, tearful eyes wandering around a dirty, crowded cement area, squeaking fearfully when they were bumped into by a stranger and curling up on a bench sniffling. "Where is Ame? I thought they'd be here for me! It hurts, my sensitive heart! I'll never speak to them ever again! All of these Namimori people are so scary..!"

Tsuna shook his head. Where did that end part come from..? Maybe he was being a little influenced by Maman's Korean dramas. He really should stop watching TV with her. But it was Familial Bonding Time and if he didn't have a reason to say she was okay most of the time, he'd feel angsty..

* * *

A/N: To those who have graciously clicked on this terrible story; I humbly apologize for the previous clusterfuck of coding I accidentally left from when I attempted to transfer my story from one of my other accounts. I have cleaned it up now and believe me, it was as much as a headache to read and delete as it was to you.


End file.
